


Toothless Licks Hiccup's Face

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Books), How to Train Your Dragon - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Art, Fanart, No adult content here i just don't like to rate the art, Paradox: which way do the hind legs of dragons bend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: I don't know what you expected.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 17





	Toothless Licks Hiccup's Face

**Author's Note:**

> A touching moment right before Toothless bites Hiccup on the nose and flies away while cackling.  
> My art reference was a cat on a person's shoulder, because I'm pretty sure Toothless grew a little to be the size of a housecat, and if not--whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering about the fanart spam, I listened to the audiobook of How to Break a Dragon's Heart. The entire audiobook. Today. Sometimes quarantine does wonders for the creative process.


End file.
